Emperor's Rifles
The Emperor's Rifles are a loyalist Space Marine Chapter of Unknown Founding and uncertain lineage. Hailing from the mountainous hive world of Parvat Obscurum, their origins are shrouded in mystery, as no records exist in Imperial databases. The only clue to this chapter's origins are passed down by oral tradition as folk tales and myths, which are perpetrated by men and Astartes alike. There are some indications in official Imperial records that this Chapter could be a rare Successor Chapter of the Raptors through the lineage of Primarch Corvus Corax. History and Origins ''Myth and Legend'' Much of the chapter's history has been lost to time and bureaucratic mishaps. What is known has been passed down by oral tradition, which many in the Imperium regard as a distorted version of true events. Folk tales speak of a corruption that occurred in the hive cities which changed the skies above. It turned the blue skies a sickly purple and green, and transformed men into bloodthirsty creatures that longed for the flesh of the living. The Gurukhali, farmers and livestock-herders that lived in the mountains, noticed the corruption occurring within the hive cities. With the help of the "Gods Above" - mysterious giants of men, who wore the "Armor of Snake", and referred to themselves only by numerical designation - they began to invade the hive cities, cleansing the world of chaos taint. Parvat Obscurum ''was thus slowly, methodically cleansed over a long period of time. As a result, the ''Gurukhali became the dominant faction on Parvat Obscurum. The "Gods Above" then disappeared as they came, melting into the shadows, never to be seen again. Facts and Figures What is known by the Imperium is that sometime toward the end of the 40th Millenium, a company of Adeptus Astartes, alleged to be Raptors, arrived on Parvat Obscurum following reports that the world had fallen to Chaos. All they found was a verdant mountain world, free of any taint whatsoever. Upon meeting the locals, it was deduced, through folk tales, myths, and legends, that there had once been a significant Chaos taint upon the world. Unwilling to accept the idea that a mere group of men, aided by a small number of these mysterious "Gods Above", could possibly cleanse the world of Nurgle's Rot, the company of marines became suspicious of these Gurukhali. Added to that the idea of the "Gods Above" bearing the "Armor of Snake" - a seemingly clear reference to the dreaded Alpha Legion - the company captain was prepared to launch a genocide on the population. Exterminatus was discouraged - Parvat Obscurum was an important resource and launching point against the other chaos-tainted worlds in the region. When the Gurukhali found out about the plot, a battle ensued, and a sea of determined soldiers rushed out to greet the Astartes warriors. Their tenacity and ferocity in battle against this superior foe led to a 90% casualty rate for the Astartes. While the losses to the Gurukhali were great, the losses for the Astartes were greater, culminating in the assassination of their captain. This battle was abruptly halted with the arrival of soldiers serving a whole other God of Chaos - Khorne. Forced to rely on each other to fight against the incoming horde, the newly appointed Captain decided to give the Gurukhali a chance to prove themselves clean by fighting against the new threat. Fighting side by side, the coalition was able to push back the advancing red tide, and secure Parvat Obscurum long enough for reinforcements to arrive and fortify the homeworld. Thoroughly impressed by their bravery and tenacity in battle, against both the Astartes and the Chaos warband, the new company captain recommended the creation of a fortress-monastery on Parvat Obscurum. ''Thus the Emperor's Rifles were created, forged as a result of the valiant efforts of the ''Gurukhali warriors. Chapter Homeworld Parvat Obscurum consists of massive cities and crowded urban spires matched only by the mountains surrounding them, which are said to be the tallest in the system. While the valleys between mountains are polluted by the excess wrought by the urban sprawl, the mountains themselves are untouched by the waste, and thus are home to several tribes and species of flora and fauna. The tribals living in the urban areas refer to themselves as the Gurung ''tribalmen, which translates to "Confined Men" in the native tongue. Those that reside in the mountains are known as the ''Rais, meaning "Sticky Feet" in the language. All traders on the planet are distantly related to each other, and descend from the Sherpa tribe, or "Wanderers". All residents of Parvat Obscurum refer to the entirety of the planet's population as Gurukhali, which roughly translates to "Sons of the Mountain". Fortress-Monastery The fortress-monastery on Parvat Obscurum is known as Installation Sarmathrai. It is an underground bunker, the entrance of which is located on the peak of one of the tallest mountains on the world. To become an Astartes of the Emperor's Rifles, one must be a soldier, a Gurukha Guardsman from Parvat Obscurum. He must be deemed worthy by his direct superior, typically a Section Commander - a Sergeant. Then, bidding his family goodbye, the young man must travel, alone, to the top of the mountain, a rite of passage difficult to pass in the extreme. More respect is Chapter Organisation True to the Chapter's roots, the Emperor's Rifles consist of both human guardsmen and Astartes, working together to complete their mission objectives. Command Ranks Specialist Ranks Line Ranks Order of Battle Headquarters Line Companies Combat Doctrine Since the bloodbath that occurred as a result of the battles between Astartes, Gurukhali, and Khornate hordes, manpower has been low, and the Astartes intake even lower, prompting a combat doctrine of securing a quick and decisive victory. Chapter Beliefs Chapter Culture Chapter Gene-Seed Notable Members Chapter Fleet Chapter Relics Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours Chapter Badge Relations Feel free to add your own Allies Feel free to add your own Enemies Notable Quotes By the Emperor's Rifles Feel free to add your own About the Emperor's Rifles "Bravest of the brave, as generous as generosity can be, no man more faithful than a ''Gurukhali."'' Gallery File:Emp's_Rifles_Armorial.png|Emperor's Rifles armorial painted in alternate woodland camouflage pattern. File:Emp's Rifles Astartes No Cloak.png|Emperor's Rifles Astartes arrayed in alternate woodland camouflage pattern livery. Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Unknown Founding Category:Unknown Geneseed